Truth And Dare:Cullen Style
by AlexPayne
Summary: The Cullen family is bored. They decide to play a game they made up called Truth AND Dare. Can any good come of this?
1. Rules

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Truth and Dare: Cullen Style

Chapter 1: Rules

Bella's POV

All eight of us were sitting around the living room watching the afternoon news. Renesmee and Jacob just finished lunch and Jacob was taking Renesmee to the cottage for a nap. Once they were gone everyone sighed, our entertainment just went to take an afternoon nap. I closed my eyes and leaned back into Edwards's chest. No more than two minutes had past when I sensed someone way to close to me. Emmett's boyish face was inches from mine. He had the goofiest smile plastered on his face, and a mischievous look in his eyes. "What is it Emmett," I laughed.

"I have a brilliant idea," he whispered even though everyone could still hear him.

Before I could ask what his "brilliant idea" was Alice let out an excited shriek.

"Emmett that's genius," she yelled.

"OK I give, what's this idea you have?" I asked with a hint of curiosity and a lot of worry.

"Truth and dare," he said.

Truth and dare, hmm…I never heard of that. "Emmett, what's truth and dare? I've heard of truth or dare but never truth and dare," I said confusion clear in my voice. Everyone burst out laughing, even Carlisle and Esme. I had unshed tears in my eyes and an angry pout on my face, which made Edward stop laughing. He tried to pull me closer to him, but I shoved him away and continued to pout.

"I'm sorry love, I forgot that you have never played truth and dare with us before. Please forgive me," he pleaded with sad eyes and his crooked grin that made my still heart want to beat.

"How could I not forgive you when you dazzle me like that?" I asked. He gave a small chuckle and pulled me against his stone chest and kissed my head. "Now can someone please explain how to play truth and dare to me?" I pleaded.

"It's basically truth or dare, except you have to do both a truth AND a dare," Esme explained.

"Oh I see, thank you Esme," I said.

We all agreed that we would play the truth half of our game at home around the dining room table, and we would go to the mall to carry out our dares. I was feeling a bit nervous as we all stood up and shuffled to the table. We all sat around the table, Carlisle at the head and Esme to his left. To Esme's right was Jasper, to his right was Alice, to her right was Emmett, and to his right was Rosalie. Bella sat to Rosalie's left, with Edward to the left of her, and then back to Carlisle on Edward's left. We all settled into out chairs and began our game.


	2. Truths

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Chapter 2: Truths

Bella's POV

With a bit of discussion, we agreed that couples would be asking each other. Carlisle and Esme were up first.

"Esme, you may go first," Carlisle offered.

"OK let's see umm… if you were marooned on an island with just one person, who would you choose and why?" she asked. It took him about five minutes to decide.

"I think I would choose human Bella because she would most likely get hurt and or get into some trouble and then I would have to help her," he said with a smile. Edward gave a small growl while the rest of us busted up laughing.

"Umm Carlisle, I don't know what to say to that," I said in between giggles.

"Well I figured if I'm going to be stranded then I might as well have something to keep me busy," he said logically.

"OK dear, it's your turn to ask me," Esme sweetly said. He sat thinking for a minute before his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Who was your first crush?" he asked slyly. I swear she would have blushed if she could.

She bowed her head and shyly whispered, "You." All the boys except Carlisle snickered, all us girls AWWWED and Esme kept her head down.

Carlisle pulled her face up with his index finger and said, "I knew you were special from the first time I met you." They stared into each other's eyes until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Aren't we supposed to be playing a game? I think Eddie and Bella should go next," he boomed.

"Sure Emmy we will go next and NEVER EVER call me Eddie again," Edward growled and Emmett stuck out his tongue like an oversized three year old.

"Edward, can I go first?" I asked giving him my puppy dog face.

"Of course Love, go ahead," he said.

"OK what is one thing you dislike about the person on your right?" I asked sweetly. He sat there dumbfounded for a while after realizing that the person on his right was me. After about ten long seconds, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"WHAT??" I practically screamed getting kind of nervous.

"Well the one and only thing I don't like about you is that you're a shield and it drives me crazy to not be able to read you mind," he admitted looking a little defeated.

"Thank you," I said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Now it's my turn," he said before sinking into deep thought. "Got it," he yelled. "What is your weirdest dream you've ever had?" he asked. I sat there thinking, all my past dreams were basically a blur, well except one. I giggled, earning confused stares.

"My weirdest dream was the one about the chocolate cake eating dinosaur," I laughed. Everyone joined in my laughter while begging me to explain.

"OK it started out with me sleeping over here one night; I woke up and saw a T-Rex's eye looking into Edwards's window. I turned to try and get Edward's attention, but he wasn't there. I called out to everyone, but again no one was there. I decided to run out of the house and into the forest. The dinosaur was running after me, he was right on my tail. I stopped and hid against a tall tree, I heard the dinosaur sniffing around. Then out of nowhere I had a giant chocolate cake. I stepped out from behind the tree and offered the cake to the dinosaur. He ate it in one large bite and turned into an animated blue and green dinosaur that reminded me of _Barney_. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. His tongue turned into stairs and I climbed up them. Once at the top, I slid down his throat and landed in his stomach. Looking around, I noticed his stomach was a chocolate land and I saw all of you there eating the dinosaur. So of course I joined in. soon the whole dinosaur was gone, and we walked back to your house to go to sleep," I said all that in just one breath and looked up. My family's faces were all masked in shock. Then after about ten seconds they all erupted into booming laughter.

"That was very interesting Love," Edward said.

"Oh I know," I replied.

"Jasper I think we should go next," Alice said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever you say Alice," he said, and the game continued.


	3. Truths Continued

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Chapter 3: Truths Continued

Bella's POV

"Ok Jazzy," Alice began. "Who is the most embarrassing family member to be around?" she asked with a smirk, already knowing who he was going to choose.

With an apologetic glance in my direction he whispered, "Bella" in a barely audible voice. I sat there for a minute wondering what I could have possibly done to make him embarrassed to be around me.

As soon as I opened my mouth to ask, Jasper shouted, "Let me explain." I nodded, not sure if I could have spoken without confusion in my voice.

"It's just that you get embarrassed very easily, and that in turn makes me very embarrassed. You see your not embarrassing to be around, it's just your embarrassed emotions are too much for me to handle sometimes," he explained. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and sighed.

"Sorry Jasper, sometimes I forget that my emotions mix with yours," I apologized. He smiled at me then looked at Alice.

"Ok I guess it's my turn to ask you Alice," he said.

As Jasper opened his mouth, Alice's voice came out, "Oh that's an easy one Jazzy."

We all sighed; of course she would have already seen what he was planning on asking her.

"Please let him ask you before answering," we laughed.

"Humph, fine," she pouted.

"Ok Alice, what's the biggest turnoff someone could have?" he asked with a hint of a smile in his voice. We all giggled knowing the answer without being psychic.

"The biggest turnoff a person could have is having no sense of style," she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Thank goodness Bella got a sense of style because I was this close to dumping her," she said holding up her thumb and index finger indicating a small size. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. Everyone joined in on my laughter until Emmett slammed his fists down on the table and screamed,

"Now it's my turn." We all rolled our eyes as he said,

"Ok Rosie, which Spice Girl do you think the person on your right is most like?" Amusement was clearly shining in his eyes. It took her a minute to realize that Emmett was on her right, but when she did amusement lit up in her eyes as well.

"Umm well Em, your most like Sporty Spice," she said.

A huge smile broke out across his face, "Thanks Babe," he boomed. She rolled her eyes and gave him a little smack on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whined.

"For being an idiot," she snapped.

"OK," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Rosalie, you still have to ask Emmett his truth," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, thanks Bella," she said giving me a small smile.

"Emmett, if you could be anyone in the world who would you be and why?" Rose asked.

"That's an easy one Rose," he said.

"I would be Yoda," he stated as if that was the only answer he could have given. We all stared at him like he was from another planet.

"Ok Em, why do you want to be Yoda?" Rosalie asked.

"DUH Rose, because he's tiny, green, has pointy ears, Jedi powers, a light saber, and he can talk backwards," he replied as if it were the most obvious answer. He sat there grinning ear to ear while the rest of us stared at him with amusement on our faces.

"I think Emmett's watched a little too much _Star Wars_," Jasper said. We all nodded in agreement and Emmett replaced his grin with a pout.

"AWW Em don't be sad, we should have expected a weird answer from you," I said laughing. Everyone started laughing including Emmett so I knew he wasn't upset anymore.

"Now then," Carlisle said. "Shall we continue?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"To the mall!!" we all shouted. I wrote Jacob a note telling him where we were going, and taped it to the window so he would see it. Once the note was secure, we all sprinted into the garage.


	4. Carlisle and Esme

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Chapter 4: Carlisle and Esme

Bella's POV

As we pulled up to the mall, the clouds opened up and it started to pour. We all ran inside, we were huddled in between the two sets of glass doors.

Carlisle chuckled quietly, "The rain makes my dare complete." We all stared, Esme looked a little intimidated.

Esme's POV

I was a bit nervous to find out what my dare was, especially because Carlisle said that the rain made it complete.

After a bit of chuckling from Carlisle and Alice, Carlisle finally said, "Esme, your dare is to go outside and dance around singing _It's a Sunshine Day_ by the _Brady Bunch_."

I looked around at my family, all of whom were trying to stifle their giggles. I knew that if I didn't complete the dare they would just find something worse for me to do so I stepped through the doors and out into the pouring rain. I walked quickly to the middle of the concrete circle in front of the mall and began my song…

_I think I'll go for a walk outside now  
the summer __sun's__ callin my name  
(I hear ya now)  
I just can't stay inside all day  
I gotta get out get me some of those rays  
everybody's smilin  
sunshine day  
everybody's laughin  
sunshine day  
everybody seems so happy today  
it's a sunshine day_

I hopped and skipped through puddles, splashing dirty rain water everywhere. As I finished the song I looked around. The rain had slowed and people with giant umbrellas stopped and formed a circle around me. I was soaked and embarrassed, as I walked over to my family. They were all laughing of course, Bella was leaning on Edward for support and he was leaning on the door frame. I pouted and walked swiftly towards the nearest store to buy myself a new, dry outfit. Of course Alice had already seen that and held out a bag.

"Thank you," I said curtly. She nodded and smiled as I made my way to the nearest restroom to change.

Carlisle's POV

Esme changed rather quickly, and appeared in front of us with an evil grin on her angelic face. She held up a long, blue rectangle of fabric with two strings attached to the top. I gave her a puzzled look as she motioned me forward with two fingers. I drew in an unnecessary breath and pushed my way forward. I stepped up to her and she told me to turn around. As I did, I felt her hands graze my shoulders and neck and she tied the two strings together at the base of my throat.

"Now," she said, "I want you to go stand by the doors and open it for everyone. Once they are inside, I want you to grab your cape, run in circles, and tell them that you're Superman. You have to do that to five people, am I clear?" she told me in a sly voice.

"Yes dear," I replied. I sulked off to the doors while my family giggled quietly behind me. Luckily, as soon as I got to the door five teenagers approached. I pulled open the door and they mumbled their thanks.

"No problem, nothings to difficult for Superman," I boomed while running around with my cape billowing out behind me.

The five teens burst into hysterical laughter and stumbled away gasping for air. I calmed down and jumped off the bench I was currently running on. I untied my cape and walked over to my family.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Nope, when I said five people I meant five different groups of people," Esme replied while holding in her laughter.

"Fine," I spat as I retied my cape and stomped off towards the doors.

Four more psycho Superman episodes later, I made my way back over to my family.

"There, are you happy now?" I whined.

"Yes, very my Superman," Esme cooed. We all rolled our eyes. We decided that Alice and Jasper should go next, and our game continued on.


	5. Alice and Jasper

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Chapter 5: Alice and Jasper

Alice's POV

I let Jasper go first. I already knew what my dare was, and I knew what his was going to be. My dare was going to be interesting.

_*Vision*_

_I was climbing up the stairs, slowly, slightly slower than human pace. Everyone was staring at me as I pretended to struggle. Of course they weren't only staring at me, Emmett was seated comfortably on my back with his tree trunk arms around my neck, and his thick legs wrapped around my waist. I made it up the stairs and stopped, before heading into my favorite store, JC Millards. _

_*End Vision*_

I snapped out of my vision in time to hear Bella mutter, "We already know she's seen her dare Jazz, so just tell us." Jazz sighed as he looked over at me and saw my "innocent" face.

"Fine, she has to give a piggy back ride to the person who was sitting on her left at home," he said.

"I will give him a ride to the place where your dare is going to be held," I said loudly over everyone's laughter. I saw that would happen after they remembered Emmett was on my left at home.

My family's laughter caused people to stop and stare, but what really shocked them was when Emmett jumped onto my back yelling, "Giddy up horsey."

Most people gasped, others applauded me, and I'm pretty sure one woman fainted. JC Millards was all the way on the other side of the mall, and it was upstairs.

"Please keep all hands, arms, feet, and laughter inside at all times until this ride comes to a complete and final stop," I said as I started walking.

I heard my family snickering behind me. With vampire strength Emmett was easy to carry, I had to pretend to struggle though to keep up human appearances. It didn't take long before we reached the area where the stairs, elevator, and escalator were.

"Stairs," Jasper whispered as the rest of them headed toward the elevators.

I huffed, and grumbled, "I saw that coming."

They started laughing at me again before the elevator doors closed, which caused more people to stare. It took me a while to actually grab the handrail to pull myself up onto the first step. Emmett's laughter was making my entire body shake.

"Enough Emmett," I growled at vampire speed. He quickly sobered up and I began my climb. I fought to keep my struggling façade, as three women, who were complaining of knee pains, passed me. I struggled to contain my growl as we reached the second floor to see the entire family leaning against the wall looking at their watches and tapping their toes.

"AWW Alice, don't you enjoy shopping anymore? I swear I'm starting to grow a beard," Edward joked rubbing his chin. I just scowled in his direction and led them into JC Millards.

I stopped in the women's department and said in a monotone voice, "Thank you for riding the Alice express, please take all of your belongings and have a funtastic day." Emmett laughed, ruffled my hair, and hopped down.

I took another step closer to the mannequin wearing only a green blouse with purple flowers. Looking up at it, I said, "Here's your dare Jazzy." I turned and saw his scared yet dumbfounded expression.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he questioned.

Jasper's POV

"You have to argue with this mannequin, in an audible, frustrated voice," Alice explained with a giggle.

I looked around to see my family huddled together laughing and a slight crowd already forming. Might as well get this over with, I thought to myself. I walked over to the half-naked mannequin and gave it a good once over. Clearing my throat, I began…

"Excuse me Miss," I said softly

"…"

"Oh I see you're not going to talk to me because you know I saw that blouse first. Is that it?" I questioned letting the frustration seep into my voice.

"…."

"Whoa, ok no need for insults. Even though I could think of a few choice things I could say to you. I'm a gentleman and I don't really want this to come to that," I yelled.

"……"

"You know what," I growled. "You really need to go to a tanning salon, I mean seriously you call me white…have you looked in the mirror lately?" I screamed letting my fake frustration out. I was drawing a big crowd now so I was trying to wrap this "argument" up.

"….."

"Are you SERIOUS?" I boomed.

"That blouse would definitely go with my pants!!!" I said cooling down a bit.

As I started to walk away I turned and spat, "At least I wear pants." After that I turned swiftly on my heels and sprinted out the doors and into the mall.

My family joined me a few seconds later. They were all clutching their sides laughing. All their hilarity had an unwanted effect on my ability and I soon began laughing with them. Alice pranced over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"That was hilarious Jazzy, but you know I would never let anyone I know actually wear that blouse," Alice said with an adorable grimace on her face.

"I know dear," I said. We all stood there for a while. I was beginning to wonder who was going next.

"We will go next," Edward said answering my thoughts.

"Fine," Bella pouted and we all continued playing.


	6. Edward and Bella

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Chapter 6: Edward and Bella

Edward's POV

I decided that since I volunteered us to go next, I should carry out my dare first. Bella happily agreed. I immediately noticed how her pout morphed into a menacing grin. I once again cursed internally for not being able to read her mind. I stared into her eyes, they were shining with excitement.

I sighed, "Bella, Love, please stop torturing me and just tell me what my dare is."

She giggled and said, "You have to ride the elevator up and down for five minutes." She paused to control her laughing.

"While in the elevator, you have to rock back and forward in the corner, squeeze your eyes tightly together, stick your fingers in your ears, and last but not least you have to hum "It's A Small World", she finished.

Great, I can practically hear the people's thoughts already. I began to wonder which one of my family members was going to accompany me, until I remembered that the elevator was made up of four glass walls. How embarrassing, not only would the people entering and exiting the elevator see me, but the people on the ground would as well. I sighed and gave a small frustrated smile to Bella. I stomped off toward the elevator and stepped inside. There were a few people inside already. My family was already downstairs watching me. I shuffled into the left corner, and let my eyes wander.

_"I think that kids crazy," _one woman thought.

I rolled my eyes once before clamping them shut. My hands flew up to my ears and I rocked from my toes to my heels. I was immediately grateful that I needed to hum to complete my dare. As soon as my song started, most of the voices quieted to a low mumble inside my head. I noticed from what I could still hear that most of the same groups of people had the same thoughts.

_"This young man needs help. I wonder if his parents know he's here,"_ those thoughts mostly came from the elder ladies.

Most of the men thought, _"This kids a whack job!!" _

Unfortunately, I could still hear the thoughts of the teenage girls, _"He may be crazy, but he's still hot." _

My watched beeped not a moment too soon and I opened my eyes, lowered my hands, stopped humming, and steadied myself. I was thankfully on the first floor when the elevator doors opened. I strolled out with my hands in my pockets, leaving the witnesses to my "breakdown" staring after me with wide eyes and open mouths. I chuckled lightly to myself as I sauntered over to my waiting family.

"Why are you so happy?" Bella asked curiosity clear in her tone.

"Oh nothing really," I replied.

"Just thinking about what your dare should be," I said lightly.

"Having any luck with that?" she questioned.

"Some," I laughed at her pouting face.

"Patience Love, you will know soon enough," I said.

"Fine," she whined, "Let's get this over with."

Bella's POV

"Bella, Love, your dare is to go to the customer service desk and tell them your with the National Jell-O Foundation. Then you must ask them to borrow the P.A. system, and sing the National Jell-O week song. You also have to say your name before you start singing, and wear this shirt for the rest of the day," he told me holding out a white shirt with red, blue, purple, orange, and green splattered on it. The splatters actually made it look like I was pelted by Jell-O while wearing a nice white shirt.

I grabbed the shirt angrily out of Edwards's hands and look it over. There was a gold circle sown in the right corner, that read, "NJF since 1901," funny, Alice must have had a great time creating this, I thought bitterly. I rolled my eyes and turned the shirt over.

My face must have been hilarious, because Alice laughed and exclaimed, "Told you that was a good idea."

The back collar of the shirt was made to look like an upside down bowl. There was melted green Jell-O leaking out of the bowl, and the long streams swirled into perfect handwriting that read, "Ask me about my Jell-O," I didn't even know what to say.

I worried that someone would ask me about Jell-O, I have never had it before, and I'm pretty sure I never will considering the fact that I'm a vampire now. Despite my concerns, I threw on the shirt. No sooner had I pulled the shirt over my head, I was being pulled toward the customer service desk by my annoying pixie sister. We stopped about a foot away and she shoved me forward.

"Obnoxious, pushy pixie," I mumbled as I approached the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the short, blonde woman asked with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen and I'm with the National Jell-O foundation. I was wondering if I could use your P.A. system to make a short announcement," I asked with a dazzling smile.

"Sure, of course," she said handing me the silver microphone.

"Thanks," I whispered pushing the button.

"Hello shoppers, Bella Cullen here with a short announcement," I began and cleared my throat.

I then began my song, "its national Jell-O week. Tell everybody you know. And don't, don't, don't go a week without J-E-L-L-O!!!!, have a nice afternoon," I finished handing the microphone back to the woman.

"That was a lovely song dear," the woman said taking the microphone back.

I smiled sheepishly and turned around. As I sluggishly made my way over to my family I noticed Emmett had a puzzled look on his face, and Edward was laughing. Before I could ask what was so funny, Edward pointed at Emmett.

I opened my mouth to ask Emmett, but before any sound came out Emmett screamed, "That's how you spell Jell-O? I thought there was a 'W' at the end."

Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head and stormed off.

"Wait, hey come on Rosie," Emmett whined.

"I thought you liked the fact that I'm stupid. It's part of my Emmett charm," he yelled running after her.

We decided it would be best if we followed them, seeing as they were next. We started walking in their general direction and I noticed how people were pointing and laughing at me. A little girl walked past with her mother and whispered, "Look mama, it's the Jell-O lady."

I groaned and leaned against Edward's side. We finally caught up to Rose and Em. They were standing by an empty stage. Rose wore a menacing smirk while Alice waved a large bag that looked like it was filled with sparkly clothes in front of Emmett's face.

This should be interesting, I thought.


	7. Emmett and Rosalie

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Chapter 7: Emmett and Rosalie

Emmett's POV

We were standing by the empty stage, and I was trying to catch the bag Alice was waving in my face. I didn't know what my dare was yet, but I knew I probably wouldn't like it.

Rosalie sauntered over to me still wearing her patent evil grin and said, "Emmett your dare is to put on whatever is in Alice's bag, and put on a three song concert for everyone in the mall. I will let you know the songs once your changed." I growled and grabbed the now stationary bag from Alice.

I sulked off to the bathroom and locked myself into the biggest stall. I placed the bag on the floor and started to empty it of its contents. I was horrified by what I pulled out. A long-sleeved black dress with grey stripes and sparkles, black glittery leggings, and long white boots with buckles all around the outside.

I was beginning to wonder who I was supposed to be, until I pulled out a long blonde wig and groaned. Hannah Montana, this was going to be horrible. Rose and Alice both knew that I didn't like singing Hannah Montana songs in public, especially not dressed up. They must have packed my wig from home and just bought some sparkly clothes for me to wear since they didn't pack my usual Hannah Montana outfit.

I quickly changed and grabbed the jeweled microphone from the bag. No one from my family laughed as I emerged from the restroom considering they have already seen me dressed like this.

I walked over to Rosalie, "So what songs am I going to perform today?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

She rolled her eyes and responded, "You will be singing Nobody's Perfect, If we were a movie, and Who said. You have to sing them from start to finish and invite people on stage to dance with you."

I noticed people staring at me so I asked them if they wanted to dance with me on stage. They laughed and nodded their head so I motioned them over and we ran up to the stage. I noticed Jasper was standing in the middle of the stage and he motioned for me to stop before I got to the center.

"And now here's Hannah Montana," Jasper announced and ran off stage while my backup dancers and I ran on.

"Thanks Jasper, HEY Forks are you ready to rock?" I asked jumping up and down.

The two people actually watching screamed, "YES!!!"

"That's good because I'm here to rock!! Do any of you know the song Nobody's Perfect?" I yelled while more people stood around to watch.

"Yes!" they all screamed again.

"Well that's good because I didn't want to be singing all by myself. I need you all to sing along," I said into the microphone making my voice sound even louder. The people nodded their heads so I began to sing. Of course being a good audience they all sang along with me.

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!_

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... _

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way..._

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_I've gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patchin' up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' to well_

_Why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Doesn't turn out how I planned_

_Gives second grade a stand_

_No problem, can be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_My intentions are good_

_Sometimes just misunderstood_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up_

_And they fall apart again_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I know I mix things up_

_But I always get it right in the end_

_[Talking]_

_Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days..._

_When you just can't seem to win_

_If things don't turn out the way you plan,_

_FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!_

_Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_Everybody makes mistakes....._

_Everybody has those days....._

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout......._

_Everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes....._

_Everybody has those days....._

_Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout......._

_Everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta wok it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right!_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_Ya live and ya learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_'Cause everybody makes mistakes!_

_Nobody's Perfect._

_Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!_

I finished the song and looked out to the audience. About one hundred or so more people came to watch my little concert. My little backup dances were tired so I thanked them and told them they could go back to the audience.

"How about a BIG round of applause for my wonderful backup dancers," I yelled and the entire audience burst into applause. They all smiled, blushed, and scurried off the stage.

"Now for my next song I'm going to need a guy. Oh you there would you please come join me on the stage," I called to Carlisle. He looked around trying to see if I was talking to someone else.

"Yes you sir," I said as he pointed to himself. He made his way over to the stage and sat down on the chair Alice had put there after one of her vision.

"Now sir, what's your name?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"Umm…Carlisle Cullen," he responded clearly embarrassed.

"Well then Carlisle this song is for you," I said and began my next song.

_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck._

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La la_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together_

_It's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

Wow I really didn't know I was that good. When I looked over at the audience, half of the girls were in tears. I beamed at the audience and whipped a non-existent tear away from my eye.

"Thank you Carlisle, I will let you get back, have a lovely day," I said as he all but ran away. The rest of my family was laughing at him, while the audience was applauding like crazy.

"We want more!!" they shouted.

"Ok I'm really sorry everyone, but this is going to be my last song," I said.

"Would any0ne like to come up here and join me for one last time?" I asked as thirty hands shot up into the air. Good thing this stage is huge, I thought as I motioned for everyone to join me onstage.

The stage was jam packed as we all started jumping and dancing to the music. Finally it was my last song!!

_I'm more than just  
Your average girl__ [pause]__  
There's no holding back  
Hangin' right on track  
Cuz you control the game  
So let them know your name  
Theres no limitation  
on imagination_

I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world

Aw yea

Cuz some can talk to the talk  
But this girl just wants to rock

I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone

I can be glam-or-ous  
Just like you see in all the magazines

I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I wanna be

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I won't be President  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet

Aw yea  
Yeaaaa

You wanna make some noise  
Every girl has her choice

To lead their own parade  
I do it my way

Ooooww...

I can be somethin' sweet  
or louder than the radio  
louder than the radio

I can be sophis-ti-cated  
or totally go  
Outta control!

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I'm not electrifying  
I say, I say

Imaginate!

Yea!!

Who said, who said  
I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say  
Time is on my side

Who said, who said  
I can't be 10 feet tall  
I say, I say  
That I can have it all

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I won't be president  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet  
You ain't seen nothin' yet

Whoooa  
Ayeaa  
Who said  
Come on  
Ayeaa  
That's right!

I finished the last song and the entire audience applauded and whistled. I was really proud of myself. Rosalie looked kind of pissed by the fact that I actually enjoyed my dare. I gave her my most innocent smile and shrugged.

"Thank you Forks, you've been a beautiful audience!!" I screamed and walked off stage.

People were patting my back and giving me high fives as I walked past. About fifteen minutes later I was changed and the area was vacant.

"Well Rose I guess it's your turn," I said as she glared at me.

Rosalie's POV

Ugh I was so pissed, dares were invented to make people miserable, not to be enjoyed. Oh well I guess it's my turn. One good thing about having an idiot husband, he can't think of good dares, just stupid ones that make people think you're a bit off. I wasn't too worried about what Emmett was going to make me do.

"Ok Rosie, your dare is to put on these flip flops and greet everyone coming into the mall by saying, "Look at my new socks", he said holding up a pair of dark pink flip flops.

I looked at him with my eyebrows up, "What?" I asked.

"It will be funny because you won't be wearing any socks," he said laughing hysterically.

"UGH whatever," I said rolling my eyes and grabbing the flip flops. I ripped off my heels and angrily jammed on the flip flops. I stomped over to the door with the heel of the flip flops slapping angrily on the floor with each step.

I reached to door and Emmett called, "You only have to do this to five people because I really want to get home." I sighed and got ready there was an elderly couple about to walk through the door.

"Hi," I greeted them as they pushed the door open.

"Look I'm wearing new socks," I said in a sweet voice while shoving my foot in their faces.

"That's nice dear," the old woman said grabbing the man's arm and walking away.

"I wonder if she knows she's not wearing socks," the old woman whispered to the man. I rolled my eyes as a group of teenage boys walked through the door.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Wanna see my new socks?" I questioned as they looked me over.

"Sure," the tall skinny kid said looking down at my feet.

"Umm… you're not wearing any socks," he said laughing. I just stood there smiling.

"Dumb blonde," one of them muttered. I growled and they all ran away.

"Ok Rose, I think that's enough," Emmett said running over to me. Thank goodness, I thought as he dragged me away.

"Let's go home," Bella said, and we all agreed.


	8. Game Over

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer does :(

Chapter 8: Game Over

Bella's POV

I was so glad to be heading home. Renesmee should be up from her nap, and she will most likely want to play with Alice in the closet. I was more than happy to let Alice play Renesmee Barbie, as long as Nessie was Ok with it. At least it meant that I was off the hook.

"What are you thinking about Love," Edward asked as we raced toward home.

"Oh nothing really, just about how I didn't have to play Bella Barbie anymore now that Alice has Renesmee," I replied with a smile tugging on my lips.

I saw Edward nod and heard him lightly chuckle, he knew I hated when Alice dressed me up. We were pulling into the garage now and as soon as the car was parked I leap out and dashed into the house.

I heard Nessie laughing in the backyard and looked out the window. She was running in giant circles and teasing Jacob.

"HAHA bet you can't catch me," she would taunt. Jacob would simply stretch out his arms at the perfect moment to have Nessie squealing with delight as he held her upside down. I laughed and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Shall we?" he asked opening the back doors. I nodded and stepped outside.

"MOMMY, DADDY!!" Nessie screamed as Jacob set her down. She came running at us at full speed. She jumped into my arms and I twirled her around twice before handing her to Edward so I could go talk to Jake.

I heard Renesmee recapping her afternoon to Edward as I made my way over to Jacob.

"Hey Jake, how was your afternoon?" I asked.

"It was great. How was your game?" he questioned pointing at my shirt.

I laughed, "You really wanna know?" I asked in a tempting voice.

"Yea," he practically shouted. We sat down on the grass and I launched into a perfect recap of our crazy afternoon.

"Next time I definitely want to play," Jacob said. I laughed and told him I would think about it.

We got up slowly and headed inside to spend the rest of the day with our family.


End file.
